Conventional automobile transmissions include various clutch assemblies that enable the transmission to power the wheels at different speeds. Clutch assemblies are typically hydraulically actuated using some sort of apply piston. In past arrangements pistons have included pins that connect the piston with a backing plate of the clutch assembly. These pins interface with the backing plate carrying the force or load of engagement when applied. Concentrated over a relatively small surface area, these forces can cause unwanted wear on the piston and pins.
Additionally in certain sections of the transmission—typically near the output shaft of the transmission—the apply pistons can neighbor other transmission components such as speed sensors and park pawls. Accordingly, it can be desirable to restrict the rotational range of movement of the piston in order to ensure that the piston does not disrupt other transmission components when applying the clutch. Very high forces can develop when the piston is directly tied to the transmission case. These forces can cause unwanted wear and brinelling on the piston and neighboring transmission components.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a clutch assembly for a transmission that includes interconnecting members that produce less wear on the piston and other transmission components. It is also desirable to provide a method of manufacturing the clutch assembly that is cost efficient.